Please teach me gently how to breathe
by Desireforwords
Summary: The one who sees you as you stand all alone. Fremione. Image: Joycee - Unnaturallittlebeast at Tumblr
1. The edge of things

Author's comment:

English is not my mothers tongue, if there's bloopers in the text such as grammar- or spellingsmistake just tell me and I'll fix it :)

Thanks for reading. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, this belongs to it's rightful owner J.K. Rowling. This is just a interpretation.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the library, she was tired. For once in her lifetime she <em>was<em> overwhelmed with all the homework she had to do. She was trying to bounce hers with both Ron's and Harry's. She was doing it to be nice, not because she wanted to. Harry already had a lot on his mind and Ron… It was Ron, how could she say no? Even though her small crush started to wear off after seeing Ron with Lavender Brown. She loved Ron, not romantically anymore, but as her best friend. She really did, and so did he. How can anyone say no to their loved best friends? Hermione felt her head nod a bit, and she opened her eyes widely starting to focus on the text in the book again.

She was alone in the library, thinking it was nice with some "alone time" since she didn't get that in the Gryffindor common room. Just as she thought this the door opened and she saw a red mop moving across the table she sat.

"I'm not done yet, Ron" she sighed and tried to make it clear that she _wasn't_ done.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about…" another voice, who wasn't Ron's, said and Hermione slammed the book into the table in surprise.

"Oi, be careful!" the voice laughed and the person smiled to Hermione. _Fred!_ she thought and started to pick up the book again, but a hand stopped her. Yes it was Fred, and he was alone. _This is weird, something's up…_ Hermione thought.

"I just want to ask you something, 'Mione." _Since when did he call her 'Mione?_ she thought again and wasn't sure if she wanted to be a part of Fred's… Whatever he wanted.

"What Fred?" she replied in a sarcastic tone, really wanting to get back to her book, not entirely as tired as before.

"Well, I'm having problem with a homework… it was due yesterday and I _did_ hand it in, but Snape didn't like it." He muttered in a great speed_. Aha!_ Hermione thought, _I should've guessed._

"Since when did you care if the teacher liked it or not, Freddie?" she replied, using her softest voice to scare him away. She _really, really_ wanted to read her book. He snorted at her reply but it didn't scare him, it only made him eager to win.

"Please, dearest 'Mione… I just want to know what I did wrong; you don't need to re-write it." He blinked twice and it made Hermione smirk, he was a charmer after all. She thought of something to say, while she ran her thin fingers over the book's cover. She loved the feeling of a good book against her fingers and it had always made her think in a different way.

"Alright Freddie, but there's a condition!" she said and smiled a threatening smile.

Fred sat down. Not sure what the condition would be, but it couldn't be that terrible? It was only Hermione. But he didn't want to carry her books till the end of the semester.

"Oh, don't look so frighten Freddie. It's only me!" she laughed and opened her book, started reading again.

"Well, what is it then?" he asked nervously. Not sure he wanted to know. He looked at her, tried to see what she meant by not answering. Her lips were slightly separated and it made Fred look away, not by repulsion, but by desire. This made Fred feeling a bit odd and he caught Hermione's eyes before he got up and leaved, without saying a word. _What was that? _Hermione thought when Fred had left. Fred's eyes were still attached to her memory and she was not entirely sure her condition would be as good as she thought in the beginning.

After Fred had left couldn't Hermione continue reading, she was really trying to, but she just couldn't. She got up, her chair made a scratching noise and Hermione got a pissed look from the librarian Irma Pince. Hermione sighed and picked her books up, and then she went for the door. As she walked in the corridor she thought of her condition with Fred, what his eyes had meant and what she would do now as she returned to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was almost sure Fred would be there, and she didn't want to meet his eyes again tonight. For some weird, weird reason. _Maybe he had a lesson now?_ she thought. Then Hermione came to a halt; why was she even thinking like that? Fred had probably just thought she would be cruel to him and he wanted her to be nice. Hermione sighed again and took longer steps, wanting to reach the common room faster.

"Liquorish" Hermione told the Fat Lady's portrait and the Gryffindor common room appeared in front of her eyes. She went through the portrait and she took a deep breath. "Breathe Hermione, just breathe." she persuaded herself, she closed her eyes as she took her first step into the room.

"There you are Hermione!"


	2. A fallen soldier

Hermione felt panic grow inside of her as the voice reached her ears. She was still closing her eyes.

"What are you doing, crazy?" an all too familiar voice asked her. Hermione smiled, relaxed and opened her eyes.

"Oh Ronny!" she smirked and went towards Ron and Harry. They looked at her, then looked at each other and started laughing. Hermione joined the laughter and went down between Harry and Ron in the sofa, and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"What's happened to you?" Ron asked with a strange smile on his face.

"Oh, just nothing." she answered. "I'm just glad it was you two I met." she continued, smiling towards her best friends, who were giving each other a look, all too familiar. She was used to Harry and Ron's relationship; they could talk to each other through eyes and without words. In the beginning she got very frustrated from this, not participating, but she could just start talking about some objects in her books and they would feel exactly as she felt right now. Hermione enjoyed revenge, at least when it came to Ron and Harry.

"So how is it going? I mean with the homework…" Ron easily tried; Hermione gave him a dirty look and shook her head.

"It's alright; you ought to continue the rest though. At least so McGonagallcan tell the difference from yours and Harrys." Ron sighed, and made a funny face. Harry agreed and hell out his hand to receive the papers Hermione was holding.

"You're the best friend in the world, sweetie!" Harry started saying, but Hermione held up her hand.

"Spare it, Harry. I'm only doing this so I'll have you as classmates the next year as well." she joked and smiled towards him. He greeted her smile but made a bow in reply. Ron looked at the both of them and smiled as well. Ron thought of his love to the two of them. He knew he would follow their path in all his life, he loved them like brothers and sisters. He went up, walked in circles in the common room as Hermione and Harry watched him in curiosity. Ron came to a halt, his eyes met Hermione's and he walked towards her stopped just an inch from her and gave her the biggest hug. Hermione smiled and returned the hug, she knew Ron had troubles showing his gratitude and this hug was more than enough from him.

"Alright, I'm probably going to bed now. I'm going to the girls' dormitory, see you tomorrow." Hermione said and both of the boys raced towards the boys' dormitory. Hermione laughed at the sight of them running (and Harry winning as always) and then they were gone and the only trace of them was Harry's victory cries.

All of the sudden Hermione felt alone, even though she knew they loved her as their sister. She also knew she didn't have a friendship with anyone as good as Ron had with Harry and vice versa, this made her sad. She felt so alone sometimes in the girls' dormitory. She came back to reality and made her path towards the stairs to the girls'. Just as her hand fell on the door knob a voice asked

"Oi, would you help me?"

Hermione knew that voice. She turned around and saw Fred drag someone, _why was he alone again?_ She hurried down the stairs and stopped beside Fred.

"Oh it's you." Fred said as the light touched Hermione's face. Hermione ignored the tone in Fred's voice.

"Who is it? What has happened?" she asked instead, worried. Fred took some more steps and placed the person in the common room's sofa. Then Hermione saw, it was George and her feelings of worries went out. She knew Fred and George got into trouble a lot, this happened at least twice a month.

"Well, we went to the kitchen, to grab some food…" Fred started and looked nervously at Hermione. She ignored the impulse of feeling angry at someone taking advantage of the house elves.

"And well, one of the elves were angry at something" he went on, probably knowing what the elf was angry at. "And George tried to grab some more food, and a cooking pan came flying from nowhere, and hit George in the head. I tried to apparate with him but you know, it's impossible inside of Hogwarts. I had to drag him." Hermione nodded and thought of something to do with George.

"Do you want to carry him to the room? I can probably go downstairs and grab some ice, to his head I mean." Hermione asked Fred without looking at him.

"You know, we… We learned a spell that can transform dust to ice. It's useful, you know." Fred said, feeling nervous nearby Hermione's quick thoughts.

"Oh yeah." she smiled. Fred nodded and went under the sofa, grabbing some dust underneath. He took his wand from his pocket, whispered some unidentifiable words and made a change with his wand. The dust became a bucket full of ice.

"Impressive, Fred!" Hermione said. "Do we carry him upstairs now?" she asked.

"You take the bucket" Fred said and pushed it in Hermione's arms "I can take him." and lifted George into his arms.


	3. The song of snore

Hermione ran to the girls' dormitory, searched through her bag. Then she found what she was looking for and ran back towards the boys' dormitory, but stopped outside the door. She had never been inside of the boys'. She wasn't allowed, but this was different. She _was_ only helping; as she thought this the door flew up. Hermione jumped backwards, and almost screamed in chock.

"I'm sorry Hermione" Fred said, but chuckled a bit. After all, Fred was a joker. "I was just coming looking for you, you have the ice you know." He added and smiled a crooked smile.

"I ran and looked for something in my bag." she answered "If you put the ice in this" she continued and held up a soft hat in front of Fred "then it won't be extremely cold, just cold. To his head, I mean." He nodded and she hell the ice into the hat and gave it to Fred.

"I'm not sure I'm allowed in, actually." she said and nodded towards the boys' dormitory.

"Oh come on. I and George have a private kind of room, if you're able to sneak past the guys it will be risk free. If, however unlikely, someone sees you, you're only helping me put George in bed. It's nobler than rule breaking, in my opinion."

Hermione didn't think. She went in, in front of Fred. She hated the feeling of being weak or scared. _I'm a strong woman! _Hermione thought when she stepped inside. The first noise stopped her, but she realized it was the familiar sound of Ron's snoring.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" was Fred's ironic comment to the song of snore. She giggled and went past Ron's bed. Then she went past the even more familiar noise of Harry rolling in his bed, probably dreaming something awful. Hermione wished she could hug him, make the bad dreams disappear. As she had slowed her steps Fred went past her and went towards a different kind of door. Fred held the door for her and pointed inside.

"It's only I, Lee Jordan and George" he explained as she turned her face to him asking silently. Hermione went in, whispered "Lumos" and her wand began to shine. Fred did the same and they went to George bed, Hermione went down beside him and softly moved away his hair. Fred felt a sting from envy, he watched her slim fingers touch his brother's face and it made him what? _Jealous_. He thought and sighed… Hermione took her hat with ice and placed it upon George swollen head; he made a sleepy sound but didn't wake up.

"I guess we know he's not dead" Hermione whispered to Fred and he made a strange noise. Hermione wasn't sure if it was laugh or cry. Hermione looked back, saw Fred's eyes starring outside the window.

"Do you never grow tired of doing stupid things, Fred?" Hermione asked, not in a rude tone, just casual. Fred blinked, and his eyes fell upon Hermione's tired looks.

"Oh, you're probably really tired. You know you didn't have to come with me?" he ignored her question as he saw the expression in Hermione's face.

"It's okay. I would probably lie in my bed and read something now anyway. But don't you?"

"Yeah, sometimes I guess, when this happens." He said and made a gesture towards George. "I hate being away from my brother even though he's just sleeping. Otherwise it's just fun you know, kidding around. Doing something fun with Peeves." Fred laughed at the last thought and Hermione felt a sting of loneliness again. _Everybody has someone._ She thought and got up from where she sat. Fred knew what Hermione was doing and asked

"Do you want me to follow you back, to your dormitory?"

Hermione went past Harry and Ron's beds again and none of them was making a sound. She turned around and looked at Fred in surprise.

"It's always like this. They get a better sleep later at night, and you know it's nearly 2 A.M. in the morning." She felt good about this, Harry didn't have to suffer all night from bad dreams. She continued towards the boys' entrance door and opened it gently, looking out to watch out for gossiping girls. Everybody was asleep, thankfully. Fred shot the door behind him and took Hermione's hand to guide her through the dark common room. Fred was used to sneak around in the dark, and he knew the furniture's shadows. He also knew Hermione wasn't used to it at all and he didn't mind helping her.

As they reached the stairs to the girls' dormitory Hermione stopped, she had never climbed stairs in the complete dark. Her free hand started moving around in her pocket, checking for her wand.

"Just trust me" Fred whispered in her ear. And Hermione did, Fred placed his other hand on Hermione's waist. He made a squeeze and they took one step at a time. They reached the top of the stairs and Fred let go of her.

"Hey, where are you?" Hermione asked in surprise, Fred smiled for himself and stroke her cheek with his hand.

"You're alright now, 'Mione." he whispered and Hermione heard him run down and away from her.


	4. Sleepless dreams

Hermione was lying in her bed, trying to do her last homework. Her concentration wasn't towards the papers. She tried, over and over again but she couldn't stop thinking of the last pair of words spoken to her. It was almost time to wake up, she knew Parvati Patil used to wake up early and she was expecting a yawn any moment. Instead somebody threw themselves on Hermione's bed.

"You haven't slept at all, have you?" Parvati asked when Hermione had located who the intruder was. "You returned late as well, why were you out all night Hermione?" she continued asking and Hermione blushed.

"Oh… you know. It's so much homework, I'm helping, others, as well." Hermione knew she shouldn't tell others about her helping Ron and Harry with their homework, but sometimes it just slipped her lips. Hermione went up and started searching through her bag for clothes, Hermione thought this would be an excellent opportunity towards Parvati for her to leave, but Parvati was still sitting on Hermione's bed, looking curios. Hermione found a sweater and turned away from her bed as she changed her nighties to the clothes she had chosen. She turned around again while brushing her hair

"Breakfast?" she asked Parvati who nodded and the girls went down to the Great hall.

There weren't many students up at this time; it was too early for most of them. Even though the lessons would begin in almost three hours. Hermione didn't rush, she felt no need, and she knew the Weasley twins wouldn't turn up in this early hour. Why she worried, she didn't have an answer for. Hermione just thought it would be more appropriate to separate herself from them, especially Fred. After reading The Daily Prophet and signaled to Luna who just came in Hermione picked up her things and went. _Where can I be alone now?_ Hermione thought for herself.

She knew she wouldn't meet any boy in the girls' dormitory, but there would be other girls. She needed space, just some quiet place to hide and collect her thoughts before her first class. Her first idea was the library, but Fred had found her there before and it would probably be the first place anyone else would think of if they searched after Hermione. She decided to go outside, it was a beautiful morning after all and she loved watching the sunrise. She sat down underneath a beautiful tree and opened a book. This time Hermione could concentrate on the pages and the written words. Her thoughts strolled away as usual; she became one piece together with her book. Hermione lost track of time as she enjoyed her book and the watched the sunrise. It had almost gone two hours when she heard footsteps, she came back to reality and searched after a way of finding out the time.

"It's almost eight o'clock" two voices said together. _Ah,_ Hermione thought, _George is recovered. _

"Thanks, I lost track of time. I was reading you know…" Hermione answered a bit blushed after meeting Fred's eyes. "I heard you got hit in the head last night" Hermione continued, now looking at George.

"Oh, don't try me. Fred told me all about your heroic help." George laughed and sat down beside Hermione "but yeah, thanks Hermione. I will remember this!" he ensured her. Hermione smiled, not sure where to put her eyes so they fell into the book again. She started reading again and George watched her for a moment, tried to see why she had helped Fred with him. Fred saw George study Hermione and felt again a stain of envy. He sat down beside them and tried to think of something else. Why did Hermione continue reading after George sat down? Was something up between them? He asked himself a lot of questions and his envy towards them grew, he began feeling angry.

"George…" Fred said with no response. "George?" he tried again while pushing him on the side.

"Why is Hermione outside with Fred and George?" Harry asked Ron as they passed a window looking out on the view he just described to Ron.

"Maybe they are trying to fool Hermione with some freaky sweets that makes you throw up"

"I actually doubt it, shall we intrude?" Harry asked again and Ron shook his shoulders, not caring about his older brothers when they were heading towards breakfast. Ron loved every meal and didn't function without a steady breakfast.


	5. Crystal clear

Hermione heard footsteps she known as well as the back of her hand. She looked up and saw Fred's very angry look, then looked at the side where George blushed. Hermione had no idea of what just had happened; her book was too good for reality. She turned her face around and saw her two best friends walking towards the three of them. George heard them as well, and stood up.

"Good morning fellows, are you coming for breakfast?" Harry asked them and Hermione shook her head.

"I ate two hours ago, but I can keep you company if you wish." Hermione added with her shook

"Two…" Ron started

"You're a maniac!" The twins shouted

"I'm sure you can eat something, come along" Harry said, as he was used to Hermione's sleepless nights and early mornings. Hermione jumped up and closed her book, then put it safely in her bag. She took Harry's arm and they started walking, she heard Ron discuss her early morning with George and she thought she heard Fred agree with some noises.

"So why were you sitting with them?" Harry asked curious and looked at Hermione's face

"They found me sitting there I guess. They hadn't been there long, why do you ask Harry?"

"They usually don't talk that much to you, and Fred looked pissed off. Did you do something to them? Like give them detention or something?" Harry knew Hermione was a Perfect and she was strict.

"Oh no, Harry. You have too much imagination. I guess he was tired, I helped him carry an unconscious George to his bed last night after you've gone to sleep. And by the way, you fall asleep very quickly." Hermione explained to Harry and laughed a bit at his imagination.

"Bloody hell, you saw us sleep?"

"Like I've never done that before, come on Harry, it's just me. And if I were you I wouldn't have stopped the occlumency, you seem a bit worried in your sleep."

"It was just a bad dream, it'll go-"

"No! Harry, it won't go away until you decide to take control. But we can't have this discussion here" Hermione said harshly and looked over her shoulder. "Are you coming or what?" she called out, and the three Weasley's increased the pace to catch up.

They sat together at breakfast, Ron and Harry on one side and Hermione, Fred and George on the other. Ron was busy eating everything but Hermione only ate an apple, she wasn't that hungry after just two hours. Harry was reading the Daily prophet and Hermione took her chance.

"When are you free next time?" she whispered to Fred

"Why?" he answered, raised an eyebrow and looked curious towards Hermione

"You did want help with your assignment right? I will help you, but my condition is that you'll be with me the entire time and you'll _learn_ from it." she lingered at the word learn

"Bullocks, you have thought of this a while, haven't you?" he said a bit thrown off

"No, I just was so sick of doing everything without gaining anything for myself"

"So you're gaining something when you're all alone with me?" Fred asked in a surprised tone

"Well, I'm not gaining what you think. I'm gaining the ability to teach." Fred nodded, he understood what she meant and he held up his hand and Hermione shook it.

"Tonight, after Quidditch practice?" he suggested and Hermione made a squeeze in the hand shook as her answer.

Fred and George went up, and leaved. Their plates went clean as they strolled away out from the Great hall.

"You and Hermione, huh?" George jokingly asked but received nothing but silence. "Oh come on, Freddie. She's perfect for you!" he continued

"Is that why you starred at her without even blinking?" Fred asked ruder than he intended to

"Yes, brother. It was. I watched her and thought of why she helped you with me tonight. I doubt she would have done it for somebody else."

"Well no, she's just helping me with some homework. And she's too young for me anyway!" he said then changed the subject and asked "what do you think practice would be like tonight?"

Hermione sat in the great hall and placed her apple on the plate and it vanished. She looked at her best friends eating in silence. They both were such beautiful people, both inside and out. She wondered why none of them was seeing someone, even though Ron probably was a bit disgusted after Lavender.

"You two done yet? It's almost nine now" Hermione asked and pointed towards the clock.


	6. Like never before

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, her thoughts were on tonight. She had no idea why she was nervous. _It's probably just because he's my first student._ She thought and sighed. She knew it wasn't true, she taught people every day, only it was against their own will. She remembered his eyes, when he had left the library. He had seen in need of something. _What?_ she thought again, and secretly made a wish. The entrance door opened and in stepped Ron and Harry, their hair wet after a shower. They looked pleased with themselves.

"I saved 3 goals tonight! Yeah!" Ron shouted and Harry pounded him on the back.

"That's wonderful Ron. I told you, you're great!" Hermione said and gave her best friend a warm smile. "I'm looking forward to the game, guys" she continued. With this said Ron's face turned green and he ran towards the boy's dormitory. "Oh bollocks, I didn't mean to scare you Ron!" Hermione shouted after Ron.

"It's alright Hermione. Thank you anyway. I will probably go look after him" Harry said and nodded towards his dormitory.

"Err… Harry, I will probably sit in the library all night, I have a lot to do, and so will you please tell Ron I'm really sorry?"

"Of course" he answered and headed towards the dormitory. Hermione was alone again. She felt a sting of envy again, over Harry and Ron's friendship. Sometimes she felt like no one saw her.

The entrance door slammed and Hermione jumped with surprise. Fred and George went in and sat down in the opposite sofa. Hermione smiled towards them as a greeting. They hadn't taken a shower, so they were sweaty. Hermione couldn't resist looking extra carefully towards Fred's body. In his training outfit he looked muscular and the sweat dripping down his fore head made him look hot. _Hot!_ Hermione asked herself in surprise and wondered why she thought of Fred as hot. _Bullocks! _she thought again and knew why she'd thought he looked hot.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and change clothes, meet you in the library in fifteen?" Fred said to Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened as she remembered she was going to teach the _hot_ Fred tonight. She nodded and looked towards George to see what he thought of what Fred just said. He looked normal, just as sweaty, but he hadn't moved an inch by Fred's words. _Oh right! They're twins and best friends. They tell each other everything._ Hermione explained to herself. Hermione heard Fred say something, but she couldn't make it out to words. The boys got up and leaved.

Hermione went out from the common room, she knew she was allowed out because she was a Perfect but she couldn't help feeling like she was breaking a rule. She went to the library, and tried to turn the doorknob. It was looked. She found this weird but brought out her wand and said "Alohomora!" The locked opened and she whispered "Stupid, locking door without any protection!" out in the air. She went in, turned the light on and sat down at the nearest table. She started thinking of some guideline for herself. They were kind of similar; don't look at Fred too much, don't ever touch him, be kind but not too sweet, and never ever think of kissing him. She nodded, this was good guidelines. A moment later she heard the door opened and she took a deep breath.

"Hello" Fred said as he sat down. "Here is the things I wrote" and he put the papers in front of Hermione on the table

"Do you mind if I look through them first?" Hermione asked and Fred shook his head and smiled. Hermione started reading, it was about potions. She was pleased to see that he was good at spelling and grammar; she didn't have to improve a lot there. He just needed a way to make Snape pleased as well.  
>"What do you think Snape is expecting from you?" Hermione asked and looked up on Fred, and broke her first rule. Their eyes met and both of them looked away quickly, then slowly returning to their gaze. Fred's hand fell upon the table, not far away from Hermione's. Hermione didn't notice this as her eyes was fixed on his. She winked knowingly, and the connection broke. Fred looked down to the papers again<p>

"I'm not sure, I guess he wants me to have an E and not just an A. I actually think he wants to have students with O"

"What do you think you have to improve to get exceeds expectations then? The spelling is great, it's just some small things."

"Well, I guess in that case it's the content." Fred paused and looked at Hermione, she was so smart. And in a short conversation she had made Fred understand that he just needed some small things. He smiled. He liked this girl. She made him feel good, without having to lie.

"You're great Hermione." he said and Hermione's face was surprise, and she quickly blushed.

"I haven't even told you anything yet, crazy!" Fred smiled at her response and let her continue. "Well, in the beginning you have started writing 'I wrote this essay because…' and that's not great. Try to start with 'this essay has it purpose on…' and then you create a great purpose that will make Snape overwhelmed!" Hermione said and laughed at the sight of Snape being overwhelmed by anything. Hermione picked up the paper and placed it in front of Fred, her hand accidently touched Fred's. She had now broken her first _and_ her second rule. She moved closer to be able to read together with Fred.

A moment later Fred was re-writing his beginning and he felt Hermione close to him, she leaned forward to see if he spelled all the words correctly. Fred felt Hermione's scent and he felt an urge to touch Hermione's hair as it was hanging down her face. He stopped writing, and Hermione looked up and they met each other's eyes again.


	7. You saw me like no one saw me before

Fred moved his hand closer to Hermione's, and he carefully stroke her fingers; starting with the smallest. Hermione closed her eyes with his touch and didn't know what to say. Fred's fingers found their way upwards her arm, this almost tickled her but it was so soft and nice. Hermione opened her eyes again and met Fred's gaze, he awkwardly smiled and she looked down to the table, not sure what to do. Fred stroke Hermione on her cheek and now she smiled, her mother used to do that when she was sad as a little child. She looked up and caught Fred's eyes. She mouthed 'thanks' and he blinked slowly as response. Fred moved closer and carefully wrapped himself around Hermione; he caught her scent and breathed in. She laid her head against his shoulder and relaxed, it felt nice. Hermione had never been held like this before.

He loosened the grip and met her eyes again, still very close. Hermione couldn't concentrate on anything but Fred's beautiful brown eyes. Hermione got lost in them, she had no idea how to take control over anything. Thankfully Fred said quietly

"Let me" and then leaned forward and stopped just an inch away from Hermione's mouth, he looked her in the eyes to see her reaction of his move. Her eyes were closed. Fred gently touched his lips against hers, nearly not touching. Fred moved away and gazed upon Hermione's peaceful face, her eyes were closed and her lips slightly separated. Fred had seen her lips like that before, and he knew what the image of it made to him. He kissed her again, this time more. Hermione opened her mouth in response and their tongues met, it was warm and Hermione had lost every inch of self-control. He pulled Hermione closer and his hand found its way to her waist, he loved the shape of her waist and carefully squeezed it. His gentle touch and kisses made Hermione feel lost by desire, she had never felt anything like this before. Hermione was breathless and she stopped responding to his tender touches. He pulled away a bit and looked at her, worried he had done something wrong. Hermione's eyes became tearful and she stood up. She looked at him, who looked worried and ashamed and she ran.

Hermione couldn't understand how it happened. She had kissed Fred! Or actually he had kissed her, but it didn't matter. They had kissed! Hermione ran, not towards the Gryffindor tower. She knew she had to find Luna, she was the only one who could make her think of something else. She was the only one who wouldn't ask questions. She didn't care if it was about nargles or something else, she just knew Luna wouldn't mind or laugh. She found her way towards the Ravenclaw tower, Hermione had never been inside of the Ravenclaw common room, or didn't know how to get in. But it couldn't be that hard, she kind of belonged there. She climbed the spiral staircase and found a bronze eagle waiting for her.

"May I see Luna?" Hermione asked the eagle tearfully

"When you have me, you feel like sharing me. But, if you do share me, you don't have me. What am I?" the eagle asked Hermione in response. Hermione got a bit thrown off; _a question?__ Then anyone would get in easily._ The question was easy for Hermione

"A secret…" she said and the door opened. She went inside and she had no idea of which door led to the girls'. As she went further she sat down in a sofa and waited. Here Fred couldn't find her anyway, and if somebody else found her she would just say she forgot the password to her common room. Just as she planned lying down the door opened and closed, Luna was walking quietly and stopped when she saw Hermione.

"Oh, hello Hermione!" she said, not particularly surprised to find her Gryffindor friend inside of the Ravenclaw common room. "Are you sad?" she asked a bit more surprised

"Luna! Oh, thank god. Do you mind some night talk?"

"Not at all, why are you sad Hermione?"

"Yeah, something happened and I'm not sure I want to talk about it. Do you have something else to talk about?"

"You know what a Wrackspurt is?" Luna asked and Hermione smiled, she knew something like this was coming, but it made the tears disappear "They are invisible you see. So you can't find them unless you have a pair of spectrespecs."

"What are spectrespecs?"

"OH! You don't know? I got my pair with this week's Quibbler. You want to see?" Luna got ecstatic to get to show something and jumped out of the sofa and ran towards her dormitory. Hermione sat still, smiled at Luna's crazy enthusiasm. Hermione thought Luna was such a great girl, they enjoyed each other's company but Hermione would never believe such illogical things.

"Here you go!" Luna said when she returned and put a pair of owl shaped glasses on Hermione's head. "You look great, do you see anything?"

"Well, I don't think there's any Wrackspurts in here."

"Oh, you sure? You would see them as fuzziness in front of your eyes. Wrackspurts are as I said invisible and they can crawl into your brain and make you go fuzzy." Hermione laughed at Luna's description, she knew Luna would make her feel better.

"You're great, Luna. Thank you, but you're probably tired."

"It's alright. Someone has hidden my pajamas so it's quite weird to sleep. I sleep walk you see." Luna's expression wandered out in space as she thought of her walks in sleep.

"Alright Luna, I'm going back to my tower. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, okay?" Luna nodded and they hugged, and Hermione stepped out from the Ravenclaw common room.


	8. The golden trio

Fred saw Hermione ran away and he got sad. She seemed to have enjoyed it at first, why did she run away? He didn't bother to go after her; he knew she wouldn't talk to him. Fred slowly picked up his things and started walking towards the Gryffindor tower. He checked his back every now and then to see if Hermione was following him, but no such luck. As he reached the Fat Lady he mumbled the password and the entrance hole flung open. He stepped in, he felt so bad about himself. _Hermione probably liked Ron._ Fred thought and sighed, as he entered the common room he heard voices coming from the sofas. He went there and sat down, he didn't want to chat but he would like to speak to Hermione before he went to sleep.

"What's happened to you, Fred?" Ron asked and made a funny face. Fred groaned at his little brother's question. George saw his expression, and took his brother under the arm and dragged him from the room up to their dormitory.

"What happened?" George was worried, as his soulmate looked rather blue.

"I kissed her" Fred whispered

"Blimey! That's great mate" George pounded him on the back

"Yeah, only after she ran away crying…" Fred pulled his hands to his face and sighed loudly

"You know where she went?"

"No idea, I looked around a bit but she's probably got a hide place or something. She wasn't the most popular girl the first years you know…" George nodded as he remembered the shy bookworm from the first year. She had really grown into someone he thought, and George knew that Hermione was perfect for his brother.

"I got to talk to her" Fred said and interrupted his brother's thoughts

"Wait till the morning; she obviously has a lot to think about." Fred agreed to this statement and the twins changed and then went early to bed. Fred only because he wanted it to be the next morning, and George just because he wanted to think.

* * *

><p>As Hermione stepped out from the Ravenclaw tower she began to cry. She liked Fred, but she didn't know why or how. <em>He would probably never speak to me again. <em>Hermione thought as she turned her path towards her common room. As she had sneak around with Harry a lot she knew the shortest way back and she found the Fat Lady just a moment later. "Expecto Patronum" she said to the Fat Lady who frowned towards the late intruder but swung open. She felt the irony behind the happy-thought password and her own feelings right now. She began to think about her own Patronum from the D.A.D.A lessons, her otter was beautiful but so hard to produce.

"Hermione! Come on, I have something to show you!" Ron shouted as he saw Hermione at the entrance. Hermione sighed as she just wanted to go to sleep all by herself, but she went towards the sofas and tried to put on a fake smile. She knew Harry never would believe her attempt.

"You're up late" she said as she entered the boy's side

"I got an E on my Herbology assignment!" Ron squeaked happily

"That's great Ron, two positive things today. Congratulations!" Hermione tried her hardest to sound happy, in matter of fact she was happy Ron got an E, but she wasn't too happy about something else. Ron turned around and starting comparing his grade with Seamus Finnigan. Harry stood up and walked towards Hermione who was at the edge of tears again.

"'Mione why are you sad?" Harry asked as he gave her a comforting hug. Hermione couldn't answer as her face was covered in tears and she was sobbing loudly. Ron and Seamus stopped talking and looked surprised towards Hermione.

"Ca- Can you- you tuck me in?" Hermione got out and Harry nodded, and led her towards the girls' dormitory. Harry didn't care if there were girls inside; he went in with Hermione under his arm. Thankfully all the girls were out, Harry didn't know where and he couldn't care less in this situation. He saw quickly which bed was Hermione's as four books was put on her nightstand, and on the others it was pictures of different guys.

He sat down beside her on the bed and gave her a quick hug. She was still sobbing but put on a quick smile as he pulled away from her. He helped her with her shoes but turned around as Hermione changed her clothes to her nighties.

"Som- something happened…" Hermione started telling Harry and he lay down beside her, just above the covers and Hermione underneath. Just when Hermione was going to continue the door opened and Hermione shut her mouth.  
>"It's only me, 'Mione." Ron said and walked quickly towards her bed. He sat down beside her and stroke her cheek. "It's alright, you can tell us" he said with his softest voice, trying to calm her.<p>

"You promise to be nice and not angry?" she asked trough her sobs and both Harry and Ron looked surprise with this question, but both of them nodded and continued calming their almost-sister.

"Well, I'm tutoring Fred…" Hermione began and Ron frowned as he thought his brother probably had said something dumb.

"No, it's not like that Ron" Hermione said as she understood Ron's thoughts "He's really nice. And I love to teach. But, something did happen indeed." she sighed and thought of a way to tell the boys without them making a big deal out of it. "Fred-kind-of-kissed-me" she said really fast and none of the boys heard her.

"Fred what?" Harry asked to understand

"He kissed me! We snogged!" she almost shouted and dived under the covers to hide from her blushed cheeks. Both Ron and Harry looked at each other and then Ron started laughing

"That bad, huh?" he said laughing and Hermione appeared from underneath. She really would have thought Ron would get angry. Hermione joined the laugh and Harry smiled as he saw Hermione relax.

"I don't want you to leave" she said to her almost-brothers and they nodded. All the three of them smiled towards each other and then the boys took off their shoes and dived under the cover together. They quickly fell asleep holding each other's hands and feeling united.


	9. Truthful lies

Fred awoke early the next morning and he had a feeling about something weird going on. Then he remembered what had happen yesterday and he sighed loudly.

"Oh come on brother, cheer up! There's a new day today, I want to accidently give Filch something from the Skiving Snackbox." George said when he heard his brother's sigh. Fred smiled at his brother's attempt to cheer him up. He looked around in the room to search after Lee Jordan but he wasn't there

"I think he got tired of your sleep talk"

"I sleep talked?"

"Well, there weren't many sentences. More like weird words now and then."

"Like what?" Fred started to feel a bit blushed and ashamed he had talked in his sleep

"It started with 'sorry' but after a while you kind of sobbed in your sleep…" As the last words entered Fred's ears he sighed again and fell down on his bed.  
>"Oh come on brother, let's get some breakfast!" George said and pulled his now-very-heavy brother with him. After some failing attempts of dragging his brother with him Fred got up and shook his head in a fake disappointment. They laughed and George squeezed his brother's shoulders as a sign of comfort.<p>

The brothers went downstairs to the Great Hall and just as they were about to enter Ron stepped in front of them.

"Fred" Ron said "may I have a word with you alone?"

"'Course brother" Fred answered and made a sign towards George to go in before him

"What Ron?" Fred asked but secretly he knew what Ron would say 'she's mine, don't you dare' or something like that.

"Hermione was really upset last night." Ron started and Fred nodded; this he knew. "She told us, Harry and I, I mean. About your _tutoring_ you two had" Ron said and exaggerated the word tutoring so Fred would know he knew about the other thing as well.

"Yes. She ran away, right after. Leaving me without a word."

"Don't you see why, Fred?"

"Yeah, she fancies you, right?" Fred snorted and sighed. Ron's eyes widened and he smiled at his ignorant brother

"Oh, Fred. Do you really think that she does? She probably did a year ago or so, then I started to date Lavender Brown and she grew out of it." Ron sighed afterwards and looked up on his brother who looked confused. "I know because I slept with her last night." Ron continued and when Fred started to look angry Ron thought of his words and then started laughing. "Oh, I meant… I and Harry slept in her bed and talked with her because she was sad. Not like you thought!" Ron explained and he saw Fred's expression relax

"But then, why did she run away? There isn't anybody else right?" Fred asked, now relaxed but still nervous

"You have to talk to her! I just talked to you to make you understand and make you not yell at her, she's not as experienced as you are you know." Ron walked away after his last advice and didn't turn around to watch Fred's expression. Fred felt overwhelmed. _Hermione didn't fancy Ron, and Ron didn't fancy her! _But he still didn't know why she'd run away.

Hermione saw Ron return to the table, he looked pleased about something.

"What have you done Ronald Weasley?" Hermione said after he sat down again.

"Relax 'Mione. No harm done!" He said and smiled and Hermione looked towards Harry who was reading an article with a bit more enthusiasm than needed.

"You tell me everything Ronald!" she shouted and some of the other students looked at her. She sighed and dived into her hands, her face blushed. Harry looked up saw Hermione's expression and looked towards Ron who still looked pleased about himself. Harry mouthed 'Be nice' but Ron just smiled.

"Why can't you just tell me Ron?" Hermione demand and stood up. "Well, if you're not going to tell me I'm going to the library!" she said loudly and walked fast away from the table.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked when Hermione couldn't hear.

"Because of this" Ron said and looked at Hermione who just opened the Great Hall's door and walked right into no other than Fred Weasley.

"Sorry!" Hermione said before she had seen who she'd run into. "Oh, Fred…" she continued when she looked up at his face. Fred looked surprised but he looked towards Harry and Ron who both smiled at Fred. Fred made a hand gesture towards his little brother and Harry and then he took Hermione's wrist, turned around and walked out of the Great Hall.

"What are you…? Fredrick Gideon Weasley! Let me go!"

"I will not! You have to tell me what happened last night!" Fred said a bit too loud to Hermione and students around them stopped what they were doing to look at the two of them. Hermione saw this and was going to say something but Fed cut her off

"I don't want to hear something about 'I'm not sure' because that's just crap" he continued in his raised voice, but lowered the voice so only Hermione's ears would hear "you wouldn't have kissed me like that in that case" he said, almost smirked as he thought of their kiss. Hermione looked around to see if anyone had heard his last comment, but people hadn't changed more than before his statement. The other students were curios but not chocked, Hermione sighed in relieve and opened her mouth to talk

"Fred. I don't want to have this conversation here, would you please release me?" she said quiet

"No, we have to talk. I don't care who hears or sees."

"But I do! Please Freddie…" she tried but he shook his head, and Hermione sighed

"First of all, it was you that… kissed me. I'm not sure if anyone has done anything like that before so I got caught up in the moment. Second, I'm not even sure why you did it." she said quiet and almost whispered at the word kissed. Hermione blushed, not sure if she meant what she said, but not entirely sure what she felt either. Fred released her wrist and she looked him in the eye for the first time and she saw his eyes gather with tears. Fred stepped away from Hermione and started walking away, leaving Hermione with nothing other than curios students trying to understand.


	10. Written between the lines

**Author's note:**

THANKS(!) for the reviews, it means a lot to me! I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated but I just started school again after the summer holiday. This is kind of a transition to the next chapter, but I hope you'll like it.  
>Thanks for reading. xx Lu!<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione fell on her bed in the dormitory. She felt nothing. Tears fell from her eyes but she didn't feel a thing. She had did such a wrong thing, but in the same time; good thing. She wasn't sure how she felt; the only thing she knew was that Fred was an amazing kisser. She <em>had<em> enjoyed their kiss, but she didn't know how she felt about Fred. _Do I have to know?_ Hermione asked herself and sighed. _Of course I have._

Fred and George were sitting on a bench in one of the many corridors of Hogwarts. George stroke Fred's back to comfort him. George knew how Fred felt and was eager to comfort his soulmate, to George no one else was more important.

"Y- You're the b- best person I'll ever know" Fred sulked through his tears and George smiled and stroke some tears away.

"Is she worth the pain, man? You don't even know her."

"I've known her since she was eleven, it's just that then she was this little duck and now she's grown into a beautiful swan. You know what I'm saying?" Fred wiped away his tears and looked at his brother. George sighed and though of something to make his brother happy again.

"Want to take a ride outside? It's actually great weather for flying and our classes don't start until after lunch." Fred agreed and the brothers stood up and walked towards the quidditch pitch.

Ron entered the girls' dormitory and found Hermione on her bed, she was reading a book.

"It's good you know…" Hermione said when she heard Ron's familiar steps "the book I mean, it's a good way of thinking about something else." she sighed and turned around. Ron bent down beside the bed and gave his almost-sister a warm smile.

"I love you, you know that eh?" he said and brushed away some of her tears.

"I know Ronnie, me too!" she said "you're an amazing friend."

"Brother!" Ron corrected her and she giggled at his enthusiasm. "I don't want you to be hurt 'Mione, I just did that so you could talk. I know he fancies you, and I thought you fancied him too?" Hermione closed her eyes and her lips started to shiver, she couldn't say anything

"Oh, take it easy." Ron said when he saw her expression. Ron lay down beside her and held her tightly, stroking her hair to calm her down.

"Our lessons start in some minutes; you should probably go wash your face. I know you wouldn't miss class because of this" Ron said in her ear and Hermione nodded.

Fred was lying on the grass, pushing himself up.

"Ten, eleven, twelve" George counted as Fred was doing push-ups. As George reached 30 some girls walked past, giggling at the shirtless guys working out.

"Not every day" Fred said when they had passed and George snorted. Fred stopped, and looked at his empty bottle. "Aguamenti" Fred said and waved his wand, the bottle filled up and he took a sip. He passed it to George who took a large gulp. "Your turn?" Fred said and George nodded. Fred started counting as George pushed himself up and down. When George was done the twins swung themselves up on their broomsticks and kicked off. Fred loved the feeling of fresh air rushing against his naked skin; he threw the bludger towards his brother who smashed it away with his bat.

"Nice!" Fred shouted and leaned forward to steer his broom towards the bludger.

After potions class the golden trio walked down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Oh, I have so much to do now. I couldn't concentrate at all!" Hermione exclaimed when they sat down.

"Calm down, you're ahead of both of us." Ron said and stuffed a potato into his mouth. Hermione sighed and took a bite of her toast. "You still sad?" Ron asked and tried to make eye contact. Hermione didn't answer, she just opened a book from her bag and started reading.

Fred and George were sweaty from their training, but decided to eat lunch before hitting the showers. With their t-shirts on they walked into the Great Hall, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Some of the girls watched after the well-trained, sexy-before-showering-twins.  
>"Strange, innit?" George said and Fred nodded and thought <em>when did girls start to gaze after them? Was it some kind of joke?<em> but the girls continued to look and giggle.

"I hate it."

"Well, it's your problem. Maybe you should stop training, not a problem to me; I would get all the girls!" George answered and laughed.

"Reckon I would look better than you anyway" Fred said and joined the laugh with his brother.

Hermione heard a familiar laugh, looked up and saw the Weasley twins laughing with each other. She quickly dived her face into the book and blushed; _I wonder if he has seen me? _she thought and risked another gaze upon them. _It looks like they just had been out training, and he's looks so… sexy? _Hermione dived into her book again as Fred turned his head.

Fred smiled at the look he saw, Hermione was deeply into a book. It was so first-year, and he quite liked it. Fred knew he had to do something to either describe his feelings or make her feelings grow. He looked upon his brother who caught his eyes; they made a silent conversation and stood up. Fred and George walked 5 meters before they stopped, said hello and sat down. Fred sat down opposite Hermione and George beside her.

"You practice before practice, huh?" Ron asked his brothers who smiled at him and nodded.

"Want to be the best, right Georgie?"

"Who said they were better than me?" Harry asked and laughed at the sight of the twins each raising an eyebrow at the same time. George started talking quidditch with Ron and Harry, and Hermione decided she would return to her book. She hadn't dared a glance towards Fred.

"What are you reading?" Hermione surprised looked up and met Fred's gaze "Why do I always scare you?" he laughed and took the book from Hermione's hands.

"It's a muggle book; my parents gave it to me my last birthday." she said when she saw the surprised expression on Fred's face.

"Hermione! May I take your notes from today's potion lesson? I couldn't make it to class." Parvati, who sat on Hermione's other side, asked. Hermione turned to her and started searching in her bag. When she had given the notes to Parvati she turned back and was about to ask Fred to give her book back when there was no Fred in front of her. Her book lay beside her. Hermione took up her book and search for the page she'd been on. When she opened the page it was written something in the marginal.

"_Be up and dressed 2 am. Please wait. – F"_


	11. Under the apple tree

Hermione sat on her bed, it was almost 2 am in the middle of the night. She had no idea why she'd even consider trusting _his_ words. But she had placed her homework with her if someone would wake up and see her awake. She didn't know if she was supposed to be in the dormitory or in the common room. But she had decided that her bed was the best place, she felt a bit silly actually.

It was past two o'clock now and Hermione was getting a bit tired. But the words _"please wait"_ made her stay put, awake. She dived her nose into her book again when she heard something. There was a tap, it sounded oddly familiar, almost like an owl. But her school-owl was inside its cage, she was sure! Hermione jumped off her bed and tied her blanket around herself, making her a bit warmer. She headed towards the window and opened it and it was nothing there, just darkness.

"ARH!" Hermione yelped as she was knocked down on the floor. "FRED! Wha- What are you doing in here?" She continued when she saw her attacker's face.

"Hush 'Mione." Fred whispered. "Don't wake the others; I'm going to take you on a flight."

"Oh, no you will not." Hermione said and crossed her arms.

"You're cute when you're sulking."

"I am no such thing, and I am not going to fly with you." Hermione still said and grimaced. Hermione looked up and found Fred's eyes. They were sitting on the floor, close to each other as Fred had fallen on top Hermione. Fred smiled, he had forgotten all the words of not knowing whether feelings was right or not. He stroke Hermione on her cheek and she blushed.

Fred had gotten the perfect idea for getting Hermione to fly with him. All he needed was some time without her complaints. He continued to stroke Hermione's cheek and then found his path towards her shoulder and down her arm. Hermione was closing her eyes. Fred found her hand and started playing with her fingers, and finally holding her hand. Fred felt a bit of resistance but held his hand very still; Hermione was still closing her eyes. Fred moved rapidly and grabbed Hermione's both wrists and made her stand up, still holding her in a tight grip. Hermione hardly noticed she stood up until she had a broom between her legs and the equipage was heading outside.

"FRED! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TRICKED ME LIKE THAT!" Hermione screamed but held herself tightly around Fred to not fall off. "Yo- You stupid little twat! You know I hate flying!"

"Relax, just hold on tightly. I'll be nice." Fred steered the broomstick around Hogwarts, up and down the castle to show every beautiful view Hermione had missed from the ground. Fred steered towards the Whomping Willow but not close enough to be attacked from its branches. Hermione had stopped screaming and was enjoying the summer breeze and beautiful sight.

"It's actually beautiful, you know." Hermione said in Fred's ear.

"I know" was the only response. Instead Fred steered towards the ground and landed perfectly for Hermione to easily climb off. Fred held out his hand to support Hermione as she was getting off, she politely took it and smiled shyly towards Fred.

"You know that wouldn't have worked if it wasn't this beautiful out here, right?" Hermione asked and crossed her arms again. Fred smiled and pushed Hermione towards a big tree. Fred jumped up and grabbed two apples, gave one to Hermione and took a bite of his own. Hermione looked at the apple in disbelief but tasted it, it was actually quite good. Then she waved her wand and a blanket appeared, she placed it under the apple tree and she sat down.

"I'm not going to sit on the grass, or get a cold, because of you dragging me out." Was her explanation and Fred shrugged and sat down as well.

"I'm not sure what to feel, you know" Fred finally said after some minutes of silence.

"Neither am I actually, nor am I sure why you did it. Don't look so offended… I rather meant it as a negative thing about me. I mean, look at me!" Hermione said a bit blue

"I am"

"No time for jokes, Fr-"

"I wasn't joking Hermione! You are a very beautiful woman. Maybe I and George have made some pranks towards you and the boys, but not anymore." Fred closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he embraced himself. "I love the way you wrinkle you nose when you laugh, and the way your hair falls around your head when you're reading. I love that you are the boss with Harry and Ron, it actually reminds me a bit of myself. I'm the bossy one – you know." Fred was still closing his eyes and he couldn't dare opening them.

Hermione sat quiet; she considered the words the man, with the eyes shut, beside her had said. Hermione looked at Fred, he was beautiful – too. He looked scared, and Hermione took his hand. It was warm and made her almost smile. She carefully moved closer to Fred and then released his hand, Fred opened his eyes in surprise and met Hermione's face just inches from each other. They looked in each other's eyes and Hermione leaned forward and placed a soft kiss upon Fred's lips. It was utter silence as their breathe made the air to smoke and they had no idea whether to kiss each other again or just sit and re-enjoy it. Fred stroke Hermione's cheek and kissed her again, this time he deepened it. He separated Hermione's lips and he was utterly enjoying the feeling of her tasteful and soft, warm lips. Fred put his arms around her and dragged her closer, he wasn't letting her go this time. Hermione responded from his touch, she met Fred's tongue and all she felt was sparkles.

Time went past and they laid upon the blanket and gazed the stars. Hermione knew some stories about them, that she eagerly told Fred. Fred smiled at her enthusiasm and was content with the fact that Hermione almost was laying on top of him and she smelled absolutely wonderful.

"Are you even listening?"

"No… I'm smelling your hair and watching your enthusiasm."

"Yo- You're what?"

"Relax, dear. You smell delicious and I adore you." With this said Hermione turned towards Fred and kissed him deeply. It tasted like love.


	12. Morning beautiful

After Fred had helped Hermione into her bed again, kissed her good night and watched her eyes slowly closing, Fred sneaked out from the girls' dormitory. He sat down in the common room's sofa and began to think. He knew he had Ron's permission, no doubt about that. But it wasn't that who made him disbelieve. _Am I good enough for her?_ Fred thought and sighed. He thought of Hermione's all fantastic features. Hermione was smart, independent, loyal, trusting, beautiful, bossy and so darn cute. _What am I? Funny perhaps, and loyal, but what more? _Fred felt panic grow, he needed to prove he was good enough for her. But he had no idea how.

Hermione woke up the next morning and felt different, then she saw the note on her desk and it all came back to her. She smiled, giggled and quickly threw some clothes on. As she was going to open the door she stopped. _What am I doing? I can't just put random clothes on. I need to look presentable. _She turned around and quickly was beside her bed again, she opened her trunk and dug after cleaner clothes. She only found some muggle clothing such as a summer dress and jeans. She sighed, they would all expect something. She put her school shirt on again and a bit less enthusiastic went towards the door.

Fred and George sat in the Great hall and ate. George saw his brother threw glances over his shoulders now and then and he was really curios about his soulmate's behavior.

"You went to bed late, last night. Where were you?" he devilish asked. Fred flinched at his brother's voice and blushed when he understood the question.

"Taking a beautiful lady out on a flight" he said mischievously and smiled.  
>"Really? That's great man!"<p>

"She was a bit grumpy at first, but the more you look at her, the more nervous she becomes and then it's easier to persuade her." The brothers laughed at Fred's last statement, they didn't notice that the doors opened and a nervous school girl went in and sat a bit further away at the table. Hermione looked at the gorgeous twins, George was gorgeous too but not in the same way as Fred. Fred had that little extra with his smile. Hermione blushed and looked down at the food, she wasn't even hungry!

"Why aren't you eating Hermione?" Ron asked and sat down beside her. "Something's up?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, honey. You look sad. You should probably eat, it solves-"

"No it doesn't Ronald. Not for me at least." Hermione sighed and quickly looked at the twins again.

"Having trouble? I can talk to him again if you want to." Ron said

"No, quite the opposite. We talked tonight, and it was so good. And it felt so right, but I'm not sure I'm ready to show the world."

"Do you think I'm cute?" Ron asked again

"Of course I do, Ronnie. But what-"

"Do you think Fred is cute?"

"I-… Fred, he's more… He- … "

"There's your answer!"

"What? I haven't even said anything."

"Can't you put away all the friggin logic and read between the lines? Love isn't crystal clear. It's deeper than that. You can't put love into words. You can't touch love, it's just there. It's just that, something between two people. You can't read in your books how to act or how to brew it to be perfect, you just have to figure it out on your own. I learned that the hard way, you know."

"When did you become so smart?" Hermione felt odd, there wasn't many times Ron's words was something she didn't already know. But she knew he was right, he did actually have more experience with love. She couldn't call Krum love, it was just something small. "Thank you." She said when tears gathered in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry honey."

"You're just… amazing. Love you so much Ronnie!" Hermione said and threw her arms around her almost-brother. Ron hugged his almost-sister back and held her carefully. Ron knew he must be crazy to not love her, but he didn't. He loved her as his sister, and was eager enough to protect her as his sister.

"You know if he hurts you, I'll kick his ass."

"We're talking about your brother silly."

"I can fight him!"

"It wasn't that I meant. I doubt he'll hurt me."

Fred saw Ron hug and laugh with Hermione, he didn't feel jealous. He just wanted to hug her too. Fred sighed, he loved Hermione – deeply. But how should he express it without making her feel weird? He had no idea.

Hermione went up, took Ron's arm in hers and made their path out of the Great Hall.

"Did you know he took me out for a flight tonight?"

"Did _you_ fly? Man, he's good."

"Well… he kind of tricked me."

"You? _Again_? He _is_ good!"

"Ha-ha Ronald. Well, this is your brother – sure you want to know?" Ron nodded his head but Hermione saw him flinch a bit at the word brother. She began to tell about the adventures night and ended at the kiss.

"It felt so crystal you know, magical – even if that doesn't sound as amazing for you as it does for my muggle roots."

"If I got this straight: you two kissed, held hand and cuddled. Snogged!"

"Yes…"

"Why aren't you holding hand with him right now?"

"It's more complicated than that… "

"Well, you have my permission. Don't tell me you think Harry's in to you."

"No! It's not that. It's just… maybe more mature?" With this Ron stopped, stepped in front of Hermione and gave her a push backwards. Hermione wasn't with the movement and fell out of balance and right into George.

"Wrong twin I believe!" George said and steered Hermione towards Fred, who was blushing as much as Hermione. George and Ron looked at each other, and quickly walked away.

"Morning, beautiful!"

"You're crazy" Hermione began to walk, Fred took up her rhythm

"Most people call me funny!" Hermione smiled at this and walked in silence, she had no idea how to continue. Fred stopped, and slowed Hermione down. She looked chocked when he turned her around against him and roughly pressed his lips warm, wet and tasteful against hers.


	13. My heart beats for you

Hermione smiled, she took Fred's hand and they started walking down the hall.

"You're holding my hand"

"Of course I am". Fred smiled and squeezed her hand as a reply. They found their way to the Gryffindor common room and they sat down in a sofa, opposite George and Ron. George and Ron were playing a game of Wizard's check - Ron was winning.

"Hey! Look at you two, that wasn't so hard – was it?"

"Oh shut it George!" Hermione said and the three pair of eyes gazed upon Hermione's new bravery. "I _am_ a Gryffindor, alright?" They started laughing and Fred put his arm around Hermione. She smiled towards him and then they slowly closed the distance between them. Their lips met, and Hermione smiled through the kiss. George looked happily towards his brother and smiled as well. He knew this was good; Fred couldn't not have choose a better partner.

"Oi! I may have said I was OK with you two, you don't have to shove it up my face!"

"Stop ruining the moment Ron!" George called out to his little brother who was getting up. Ron walked away, and went to the portrait hole. "Did you really become that angry?" George asked surprised.

"No stupid, I'm just thinking I want something like these two have as well." Hermione giggled as she heard Ron's statement and threw a kiss to her almost-brother. He catched it and winked, and then leaved the room.

As Fred had his last lesson of the day he started thinking about home, he missed the Burrow. He missed the pranks he and George pulled the day before Christmas and how his mother would be upset but in the same time glad someone had a bit of Christmas spirit still in them. Because, Gred and Forge was the only pair of children with some sense of humour left. It was quite a while until Christmas though, and Fred wanted to introduce Hermione as his girlfriend, even though his parents already knew her. His class ended, and he went outside – the weather was nice.

Hermione was sitting in potions class and tried to listen to the professor, but she couldn't. She had never felt anything like this before. She was happy, nervous and so giggly all the time! Harry nudged Hermione to get her back to reality, she jumped from the touch and suddenly became all aware of the teacher's glances.

"Pay attention, Miss Granger!"

"Yes, sir. Excuse me. But I'm feeling rather blue, may I go and see Mrs. Pomfrey?"

"Yes, you may!" the professor said and Hermione nodded, picked her books up and went out. She didn't look back to see Harry's or Ron's looks. As Hermione quickly turned her steps up to the Hospital Wing, not that she felt ill she just needed some space and Mrs. Pomfrey was used to that, she became aware of footsteps reaching in closer to hers. Hermione increased her steps, she hated the feeling of being followed. She laid her hand on her wand in the pocket, ready to draw. Then someone turned her around and Hermione didn't react fast enough to draw her wand.

"Gotcha!"

"Twat! You scared me!"  
>"Such language to your boyfriend…" Fred beamed and placed his lips on Hermione's neck. Hermione smiled, enjoyed it for some seconds but then pushed Fred away.<p>

"Not here, crazy."

"Why aren't you in class 'Mione? I just saw you rush past me as I was getting some sun before the autumn. Want to tag along?"

"I couldn't concentrate, so I said I wanted to see Mrs. Pomfrey. He bought it."

"Awesome"

"But alright, I'll tag along." They went back and took a place outside. They sat down on a park bench and Hermione rested against Fred. Hermione thought it was weird; how quickly something can go from so wrong to so right. Fred smiled, he enjoyed every moment with Hermione. He knew Hermione felt safe, but he placed one arm around her anyway.

"You're beautiful to me." Hermione blushed. She felt so well treated, and so safe.

As the time had moved on, the pair of them laid in Fred's bed in the boys' dormitory. It was evening and they cuddled to keep each other warm as the autumn actually had entered the nights. Hermione looked up upon Fred and he gazed back. They smiled, giggled a bit and then their lips met. It felt like fireworks and happiness. Her lips slowly separated his and their tongue met, both moaned quietly and pushed themselves against each other. Hermione broke off.  
>"Your heart is racing…"<p>

"My heart beats for you"

"How could I live without you before?"

"Don't think about that, love. You're with me now – and I'm never letting you go."

They laid in silence for a moment, listening to each other's breath and heart.

"Fred, love?"

"What is it 'Mione?" Fred hummed and sighed in comfort, as he was cuddling close to her.

_"You taught me how to breathe."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>_  
><em>

Thank you for reading and reviewing as I've written. It means a lot to me. This story did come to an end, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Keep checking for newer stories. Keep safe, and continue to love. xx L

_Update: _A reader pointed out that some things in this fic isn't correct towards JK Rowling's books. I'm aware of that, for example Fred getting up towards the girls' dormitory is not possible (in the books the stairs becomes a slide that prevent boys from getting there). But I thought that it would be so boring if it was impossible for the characters to not intrude, and that's why I made it this way! I'm sorry if you believe this is wrong of me to change some things but that's just the way it is. :)

_Thank you anyway for reading, your arguments are great. I just wanted to clear this up!  
><em>


End file.
